Fatale Attraction
by xevious
Summary: Sometimes even love is mightier than the sword.


Fatale Attraction  


By 'Xevious' Pat Banks  
  
  
  


EXT. TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE - EVENING

[Stock shot Townsville skyline.]

NARRATOR: The city of Townsville….

MAYOR: Excuse me, bub, but I'll take over from here. You can go back to wherever it is you came from.

NARRATOR: Say what?

MAYOR: You heard me. Scoot along now!

NARRATOR: Hey! I have a contract! This is illegal!

MAYOR: Contract, schmontract! _I'm _the Mayor. I like what I do and I do what I like. Now git!

NARRATOR: Hmmph! This job is harder than it looks you know! You'll see! (Sound of footsteps leaving) 

MAYOR: Now where were we? Ah, yes! The city of Townsville….home to the evilest batch of crooks and criminals ever to walk the earth.

[Cut to the exterior of a large prison surrounded by high walls topped with razor wire. It is nearing dusk as the sun sets over the horizon. Zoom in on the words 'Townsville Women's Penitentiary' in bright red neon letters atop a billboard on the building's roof. At the bottom of the billboard, flashing off and on in smaller lettering, is 'Tonight's Guest Speakers: The Powerpuff Girls'.]

MAYOR: A prison for women, eh? Now we're getting somewhere! Nothing like a bad girl on a good day! 

[Cut to inside to the prison cafeteria. Seated at the tables, and staring silently forward, are rows of dour looking women decked out in black and white striped prison uniforms. A scratchy sounding woman's voice makes an announcement over a loud speaker.]

VOICE (dryly): And now introducing the Powerpuff Girls, who are here to give a motivational speech on controlling one's destiny. Let's hear it for our guests.

[Somewhere in the crowd a lone inmate applauds. The clapping quickly dies down. Cut to an open area at the front of the cafeteria where a spotlight shines on a microphone stand. The Girls fly into the picture and hover around the mike.]

BLOSSOM: Thank you for inviting us here tonight, warden. Hey, it's great to see all those smiling faces out there. (Brief pan of the still dour looking inmates.) I feel like I know each and every one of you personally.

BUTTERCUP (whispering to Blossom): Is there a face that doesn't look familiar?

BLOSSOM (whispering back): We're here on a social visit. There's no reason for them to hold a grudge.

BUBBLES: Let's hurry and get out of here. This place gives me the creeps. 

BLOSSOM: OK. Follow my lead. (Now addressing the crowd) In case you all haven't been informed, the reason we've come tonight is to help you…

POWERPUFFS (simultaneously): Control your destiny!

BUBBLES: Why are you here? 

[Whip pan to Sedusa.]

SEDUSA: Because you brats foiled my heist.

BUTTERCUP: She means, what led you to prison? 

SEDUSA: You did. Three times so far this year.

BUTTERCUP: Care to try for four? I'm up to it.

SEDUSA: I'm game if you are!

BUTTERCUP: Bring it on, lady!

BLOSSOM (pushing Buttercup away from the mike): What Buttercup is trying to get across is that a life of crime leads to more time.

BUBBLES: Don't you mean if you're not doing time you'll commit a crime?

BLOSSOM: Maybe it's do a crime if you have the time?

BUBBLES: A stitch in crime saves time? 

BUTTERCUP: For crying out loud! If you can't serve the time, don't do the crime! 

[Whip pan to Princess.]

PRINCESS: Would you hurry up and get to the point. I have to meet with my beautician in thirty.

BLOSSOM: The point we're trying to make is that it's your decision on whether or not you're in jail. Once you make up your mind there's no reason for you to be here.

[Whip pan to Femme Fatale.]

FATALE: So you're saying that if we don't want to be in jail we shouldn't be?

POWERPUFFS: Yes!

FATALE: And if we were determined enough we could change our future?

POWERPUFFS: Yes!

FATALE: And if we were to take decisive action there would be nothing to stop us from accomplishing our goal?

POWERPUFFS (smiling): Yes! Yes! Yes!

[Slow pan of the prison crowd. They are now all standing and snarling towards the Powerpuff Girls.]

FATALE: You know what to do, girls! Charge!

BLOSSOM (waving her hands in front of her): No! Wait!

[The surprised Puffs quickly duck as a chair flies over their heads. Slow pan over the rioting crowd. Tables and chairs whiz over the top of the melee. Cut to an air conditioning vent high up on a wall. Below it, Femme Fatale is standing on Princess' shoulders, who in turn is standing on Sedusa's shoulders.]

FATALE (wrenching the grillwork from the wall): Got it!

PRINCESS: Hurry and get off me!

FATALE: I'm going as fast as I can! (She crawls into the opening and peers down at her accomplices.)

SEDUSA: Don't just sit there! Pull us up!

FATALE: Sorry, ladies, but this gal flies solo! 

[Fatale gives Princess a push, causing her and Sedusa to tumble to the floor.]

FATALE: Have fun!

[Sedusa and Princess are now being dragged off by security guards.]

SEDUSA: You'll pay for this, witch!

PRINCESS: Wait until I tell my daddy!

FATALE: I shouldn't be hard to find! I'll be the one in the penthouse suite!

MAYOR (as narrator): And so the biggest crime spree Townsville had seen in two whole weeks commenced.

[In vintage, scratchy newsreel footage, a now costumed Femme Fatale is shown committing various criminal acts throughout Townsville.]

MAYOR: First was the Townsville Art Museum! 

[A silhouette of Fatale walks along a darkened museum hallway. Close up of a row of paintings lining the corridor. A flashlight shines on them one-by-one. The first is one of Napoleon riding his horse. She passes it by. The next has different variations of Elvis playing poker together. She passes it also. The third painting that's highlighted shows a well-dressed woman shining a flashlight on a painting. Hands enter the scene and remove it from the wall.]

MAYOR: Then the Antique Book Depository!

[Close-up shot of a bookshelf. A hand reaches up and snags a square bound copy

of 'Littlest Women'.]

MAYOR: And Floyd's House of Fine Furniture!

[In the middle of a furniture gallery, Fatale tosses a 'Priceless Queen Anne Original' sign from a chair. She then carries the chair through a set of double doors towards a waiting truck.]

EXT. TOWNSVILLE JEWELRY STORE - LATE AFTERNOON

MAYOR: No one knows where this fiend will strike next!

INT. JEWELRY STORE 

MAYOR: And who'll be able to stop her reign of terror? (Close-up of the Mayor frantically waving his arms in the air.) Apparently, not you three!

[Pull back to show him standing in front of the Powerpuff Girls on the store's showroom floor. Ms. Bellum stands behind the trio.]

MAYOR (now pointing at the Girls): What do you have to say for yourselves?

BUTTERCUP: Hey, we know it's our fault she escaped in the first place, but you don't have to rub it in! We'll get her eventually.

BUBBLES: He's right, Buttercup. We should have caught her the first time. We've had lots of chances and somehow she gives us the slip every time.

BLOSSOM: And she doesn't even have super powers like us. It's like trying to catch a greased eel. How embarrassing! 

[Ms. Bellum kneels and puts her hand on Blossom's shoulder. The Girls turn towards the Mayor's red-headed assistant.]

BELLUM: We know that you're doing all you can, but sometimes even the best need a little help every now and then. That's why the Mayor and I devised a secret plan.

MAYOR: We did?

BELLUM: Yes, Mayor, this morning while you were sleeping.

MAYOR: Please tell me what we came up with then. I'd certainly like to know what kind of brilliant scheme we cooked up.

BELLUM (to the Girls): The best way to catch a fish is with bait. Dangle the right thing in front of her and she'll be drawn out into the open.

BUBBLES: Great idea, Ms. Bellum! She'll come to us and we'll be waiting.

BUTTERCUP: And then (She punches the air.)…Pow! Right in the kisser!

BELLUM: I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy.

BUTTERCUP: Sure it is. It's just a quick left-right combination followed by a brief victory dance. No big deal.

BELLUM: Sorry, Buttercup, but this time the fish gets away hook, line, and sinker.

POWERPUFFS: Huh?!

MAYOR: Who on earth came up with such a cockamamie idea? Was it you, Ms. Bellum?

BELLUM: Hear me out. Fatale has to get away. I don't have to tell you Girls that we still don't know where her hideout is.

BLOSSOM (blushing): We're still working out that little problem, too.

BELLUM: I'm sure you are, but our time is limited. If she's able to fence those artifacts they may never be recovered. They're irreplaceable. We have to act, and act fast.

BUBBLES: We're with you all the way, Ms. Bellum. Fill us in.

BUTTERCUP: And we'll do whatever it takes to haul her carcass to jail.

BELLUM: You know that old saying; a diamond is a girl's best friend? We're going to lure in our prey…. with this! 

[Ms. Bellum whips out a diamond the size of a plum. Zoom in on the diamond as multiple reflections of the Girls appear on the gem's facets.]

BELLUM: A little bit of subtle advertising and a thief such as Femme Fatale won't be able to resist.

BLOSSOM: I get it! She comes for the diamond and we let her take it. Then we secretly follow her to her hideout…

BUTTERCUP: And ….Bang….Zoom! Right to the moon! 

BLOSSOM: If she puts up a fight, yes.

BUBBLES: And we'll take back all the things she stole and return them to the rightful owners. Everybody's happy! I like it when everybody's happy.

BUTTERCUP: Sounds good to me.

BELLUM: You have it half right, but there's more to it than that.

BLOSSOM: Wait a minute. I just thought of something. That diamond is awfully expensive to be used in such a risky venture. 

BELLUM: Smart observation, Blossom, because this diamond isn't really a diamond.

MAYOR (scratching his head): Then what is it?

BELLUM: It's only a stage prop. It costs about twenty dollars. 

BUBBLES: It looks so real.

BELLUM: Believe me, this is no more real than Stanley Whitfield's hair.

BLOSSOM: Except I can't tell the diamond is a fake.

BUTTERCUP: But what good does a fake jewel do us?

BELLUM: It's been rigged with a homing device that allows us to pinpoint Fatale's location within a radius of a hundred miles. (As she speaks, she pops open the top of the gem to reveal a tiny transmitter.) No matter where she goes we'll be able to track her down. (She snaps it back shut.)

MAYOR: What a great plan we came up with Ms. Bellum! I need to take naps more often! 

BELLUM: Everyone needs to be on their toes. We have to make sure this works the first time or we may not get another chance.

BLOSSOM: My thoughts exactly. (She turns to her sisters.) Let's spread out and case the store. If there's a way in or out of this place we need to have it under surveillance. Knowing Fatale, she'll be able to sneak in without us noticing and snatch the diamond right from under our noses. It's not like she's going to come through the front door.

BELLUM: Good thinking, Blossom. In the meantime, the Mayor and I will be setting up the display.

[The Powerpuff Girls depart the room.]

MAYOR: All right, Ms. Bellum, let's catch us a barracuda! 

[The sound of shattering glass causes the Mayor and Ms. Bellum to spin towards the front of the store. Pan to a crouching Femme Fatale, who's clutching a rope in front of a shattered glass door.]

FATALE: I was in the area and thought I'd swing by! 

BELLUM: Fatale?! But we didn't…. How did…. You couldn't have….

FATALE: No time for small talk! I'm here on business.

[Pan to a supply closet where the Powerpuffs are inspecting a ventilation shaft.]

BLOSSOM: Hey, did you guys hear that? It sounds like trouble!

[Cut back to the interior of the store with the camera facing a door with 'Supplies' stenciled on it in black letters. It slowly cracks open as the Powerpuff Girls peek outside.] 

BUBBLES: It's her! And she's got the Mayor and Ms. Bellum!

BUTTERCUP: That's it!

[Buttercup takes flight from the room only to be grabbed by her sisters. They pull her back inside.]

BLOSSOM: Show some self-control. 

BUTTERCUP: But they're in danger! We have to do something!

BLOSSOM: No, we have to stick to the plan. Ms. Bellum would understand. We have to wait in here until she takes the diamond.

[Cut back to Fatale.]

FATALE: Everyone remain calm and no one gets hurt.

BELLUM: You have us dead to rights. The diamond is all yours.

FATALE: Diamond? What diamond?

BUBBLES (yelling off camera): The one in her hand!

BUTTERCUP: You and your big mouth!

FATALE: What the?! (She points her gun at the supply room door.) Whoever's in there better come out with their hands high! (The Powerpuff Girls exit the room and float next to the Mayor and Ms. Bellum.) Well, well, well! Looky at what we have here. It's the three little girls who've sold out to the male dominated establishment.

BLOSSOM: You can't trick us again, Fatale. We're on to your mind games.

FATALE: I'm glad to see you remember my name seeing as how I'm dragging yours through the mud. Superheroes indeed! You can't even stop little ol' defenseless me.

BUTTERCUP: We'll see about that!

BUBBLES: We beat you before and we'll beat you again!

FATALE: Still the same righteous do-gooders I see. Haven't you girls figured out by now that if you ever want to get ahead in life you have to take the bull by the horns? You can't sit on your duffs expecting the world to be handed to you on a silver platter. (She points her gun directly at the Mayor.) A world controlled by men! 

MAYOR (sweating profusely): You've got a point there.

FATALE: Weak little man! How did an idiot like you ever get elected Mayor in the first place? It must have been one heckava sympathy vote. 

BELLUM: How dare you criticize the Mayor. Under his leadership Townsville has prospered like never before.

FATALE: His leadership? Ha! If it weren't for you and Powerpuff Girls this city would have been reduced to ashes long ago. 

BELLUM: That's not true!

FATALE: Oh no? Then why do you stand idly behind this so-called Mayor doing all his menial tasks while the buffoon gets all the glory? He sees women as mere objects who should be seen and not heard. Stand in the spotlight for once in your life, sweetie!

BELLUM: The Mayor has great admiration for women. Looks mean nothing to him. All that matters is their intelligence. Right, your honor?

MAYOR (staring off to the side): Weeeellllllll….

FATALE: I should have known you'd carry an attitude. Look at me, Mayor. (Slow pan of Fatale beginning at her feet and rising to her face.) What do you see? Just another gorgeous body and beautiful face I suppose? You don't have any idea how hard I work to look this good. And all I get for it is whistles and catcalls from your ilk. How do you plead?

MAYOR (after letting loose a wolf whistle): Guilty as charged! You are one hot tamale! What say we head over to my place when we're through here?

BUBBLES: Mayor!

MAYOR: What!? She asked and I answered!

FATALE (holding her gun an inch from the Mayor's nose): Pulling this trigger would only give you the easy way out. One day you'll recognize what you are and wallow in misery. That will be a fate far worse than death.

MAYOR: And what a great sense of humor you have. Hey, Ms. Bellum, look how she's threatening me. Oooh, I'm so scared!

FATALE (to Bellum): How can you stand being around this brain dead moron all day?

BELLUM: It pays well.

BLOSSOM: Umm, if you don't mind me interrupting, I believe there's a robbery that's supposed to be taking place.

BELLUM: She's right. We know you've come for the diamond. 

FATALE: A diamond?! I don't need no stinking diamond!

BELLUM: Are you sure? It would be worth a fortune in the criminal underworld.

[Ms. Bellum extends the gem towards Fatale, who grabs it out of her hand.]

FATALE: Not exactly what I came here for, but you have a point. (She holds the diamond up to the light and squints intently at it.) You know, this was almost _too_ easy. There has to be a catch.

MAYOR: You got that right. We planted a secret transmitter in it so we cold find your hideout. My best idea yet.

FATALE (sarcastically): Oh, really. Thought as much. (She tosses the diamond back to Ms. Bellum.) It'll be a dark day before I get suckered like that. (To the Mayor) Thanks, mac. I guess you're good for something after all.

MAYOR: She likes me! She really likes me! Oh happy day!

VOICE (from off camera): This is the Townsville Police Department! We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!

FATALE: Blast! Sounds like the cliché squad has arrived! I wasn't expecting them to get here so fast!

[Cut to the outside where several cops are kneeling behind squad cars with their guns pointed at the store. Officer Perez holds a megaphone.]

PEREZ: Please identify yourself and state your business.

FATALE: OK, shorty, it's time to play human shield.

[Fatale grabs the Mayor and heads out the front door. From the police POV, Fatale is holding the Mayor close against her. His feet are dangling off the ground as she has one arm draped around his neck and the other holding her gun to his head.]

FATALE: All right, coppers, no funny business or the old man gets it!

PEREZ: Take it easy ma'am. There's no reason for bloodshed. (He turns to an officer kneeling next to him.) Is the swat team in place?

POLICEMAN: They're in position and ready to go.

[Various quick shots of swat team members, in dark sunglasses, dotting the rooftops surrounding the jewelry store. Each one has a large gun pointed to the street below.]

PEREZ: Tell them to go on my mark. (To Fatale) We'd like to negotiate it that's OK with you?

FATALE: Make it quick. I don't have all day.

PEREZ: What are your demands?

FATALE: Demands?

PEREZ: Yeah, demands. Any super villain worth their salt has a list of demands.

FATALE: Uh, sure, I have plenty. Hold on. (With her gun hand, she pulls a slip of paper from a hidden pocket in her outfit.)

[Cut back to inside. The Girls are now hovering around Ms. Bellum.]

BUTTERCUP: So much for the plan. Now do we take her out?

BELLUM: Not yet. We still have the transmitter. When she comes back in I'll look for an opening to plant it on her, but I'll need one of you to create a distraction.

BLOSSOM: The Mayor's doing a good job of that all by himself.

FATALE (off camera): Manhole covers! That's a sexist word if I ever heard one! 

BUBBLES: This is the second time he's fallen for a super villain. I'm beginning to worry.

BELLUM: I'd worry even more if it happened a third time.

FATALE (off camera): And mailmen! What's up with that? It's two-for-one! Where's the equality? I demand something be done!

PEREZ (off camera): Like what?

BLOSSOM: We'll just have to play it by ear and hope the Mayor doesn't make things any worse.

FATALE (off camera): I want those words taken out of circulation ASAP if not sooner!

[Cut back to outside.] 

PEREZ: It might take a while, but we agree to your demands. Is that all?

[Fatale looks at the paper she's holding. Camera zooms in to her list.

5:00 – do hair.

6:00 – rob jewelry store.

6:30 – watch Wheel of Money

7:00 – belittle men

She tucks it back in her pocket.]

FATALE: That's all. For now! (Quietly to herself) What a bunch of milksops. There might actually be something to this 'demand' thing.

PEREZ: First off, we need you to let the Mayor go. 

MAYOR (waving): Don't worry about me, boys, I'm doing fine. She's soft as a pillow and smells twice as nice!

[The police snicker loudly.]

FATALE: Did I give you permission to talk?! Keep your trap shut!

PEREZ: Come on, there's no reason for hostage taking. 

FATALE: I'll take it under consideration, but if you try anything stupid, his goose is cooked!

MAYOR (to the police): She wants to cook me dinner. How romantic. 

[More snickering.]

FATALE (to the Mayor): Of all the unmitigated gall! Shut up!

MAYOR: And on top of that she wants a nice big goose!

[The police start rolling on the ground in laughter.]

FATALE: Aughhh! I can't believe you!

[She runs back inside as the police continue laughing. Back on the showroom floor, she drops the Mayor, who lands on his rear.]

FATALE: You've single-handedly managed to destroy in seconds a reputation that took years to build! I'm a laughing stock!

[The Mayor sprints over and grabs Fatale by the leg.]

MAYOR: Don't worry, baby, I'll never laugh at you as long as we're together. You have my word.

FATALE (vigorously shaking her leg trying to lose the Mayor): Get this idiot away from me before I do something I might regret! He's a menace! 

[The Puffs fly over and detach the Mayor from Fatale.]

BUTTERCUP: I wouldn't rile her up anymore than she is.

MAYOR: She's only playing hard to get. 

BUBBLES: She's not playing.

MAYOR: Nonsense! Tell 'em, babydoll! We're made for each other.

FATALE: That's it! You, with the pigtails.

BUBBLES: Bubbles.

FATALE: Yeah, whatever. Do something with shorty. 

BUBBLES: Like what?

FATALE: I don't care. Just keep his big mouth under wraps. You got it or do I have to draw a diagram?

BUBBLES: Sorry, Mayor.

[Bubbles tries to remove a struggling Mayor from the room, who responds by scratching and clawing on the floor as he's dragged away by his leg.]

MAYOR: I'll be back! Nothing can keep us apart! Nothing I say!

FATALE: Good riddance! He was starting to freak me out. (She motions towards Blossom and Buttercup.) As for you two, you're going to help me clean this place out while I use the amazon as an insurance policy. (She now points her gun at Ms. Bellum.) 

[Fatale grabs a bag from across a counter and tosses it to the two remaining Puffs. They fly at super speed from display to display filling the bag with jewels. When it's full, they give it to Fatale, who checks the contents.]

FATALE: What's this? (She dumps the bag on the floor.) Emeralds, rubies, and pearls? All junk!

BLOSSOM: It is a jewelry store. We assumed….

FATALE: Don't assume, kid. It leads to nothing but trouble.

BUTTERCUP (hands on her hips): What is it you want? We're not mind readers.

FATALE: Anything decorated with mother-of-pearl. Like those jewelry boxes and picture frames over there. And hop to it! These boots are made for walking, not standing around!

BLOSSOM: Wait a minute! Books, chairs, paintings, picture frames. You're not doing this for the money.

FATALE: That's right! I'm accessorizing! How would you feel if you had guests over and your place was a pigsty? I'd be so embarrassed! 

BELLUM: I should have figured it out from the start! That's why we've never been able to find your hideout!

FATALE: I spent all those weeks in a barren jail cell only to find myself a hideout that's even more of a dump. Never again will I suffer the indignity of hideous interior decorating! 

BLOSSOM: You're making a huge mistake by doing this.

FATALE: Don't give me a high and mighty speech on how crime doesn't pay. I've heard it a million times.

BLOSSOM: No, it's not that. I mean that your sense of decorating is all wrong. 

FATALE: Do tell.

BLOSSOM: What exactly is it that you want? French Country? Art Deco? Rustic? You're all over the place.

[Fatale lowers her gun and strolls up to Blossom and Buttercup.]

FATALE: I was aiming for something Victorian.

BUTTERCUP: Don't make me laugh! Have you ever read 'Townsville Home and Garden'? The Eclectic Style is all the rage.

FATALE: I've never considered that before. I always preferred a set piece.

[Sneaking behind Fatale, Ms. Bellum places the fake diamond inside a jewelry box. She then turns and gives the Puffs a 'thumbs up' sign.]

BLOSSOM: Look at it this way. You can try an eclectic mix to start off. If you don't care for it, pick what you like best out of the arrangement and go with that.

FATALE: You know, that just might work. Thanks, girls. You're all right. (She aggressively points her gun at them.) Now fill the bag! 

[As Blossom and Buttercup start refilling the sack they make sure to include the jewelry box with the hidden transmitter. As Buttercup begins to hand over the loot the swat team suddenly crashes through the store's windows. They take position on the floor and aim their guns at Fatale.]

BUTTERCUP: This is not good.

SWAT MEMBER: Hands up!

FATALE (arms raised high and a smirk on her face): Oh look, the big bad man is here to arrest me.

BLOSSOM: Officers, wait! You don't understand!

FATALE: Maybe they'll understand this!

[From her raised hand, she throws several small pellets on the floor. The room is instantly filled with thick smoke. Gun fire and yelling is heard amidst the confusion.]

FATALE: I'll take that, thank you very much.

BUTTERCUP: Hey!

SWAT MEMBER: Take her down at any cost!

BLOSSOM: No! Hold your fire!

BUBBLES: What's going on?

[A collision is heard.]

FATALE: Ouch! Keep out of my way, pigtails!

BUBBLES: Bubbles.

FATALE: Yeah, whatever. Just keep out of my way!

BUTTERCUP: She said hold your fire!

[The gunfire stops.]

SWAT MEMBER: Sorry!

FATALE: See you around, suckers! Ha ha ha ha ha!

BLOSSOM: Bubbles! Buttercup! Let's take care of this smoke!

[The room slowly clears as the Puffs inhale the smoke shield. The showroom is riddled with bullet holes and many of the displays are toppled over.]

BLOSSOM: That didn't go precisely as planned.

BELLUM: At least you managed to slip the diamond in her bag. That's all that mattered.

BUBBLES (flying over with a bag in her hand): You mean this one? 

[She dumps out items that her sisters placed in the sack earlier. Slow motion close-up of a jewelry box hitting the floor. It opens up and a diamond falls out.]

BLOSSOM (picking up the diamond): Oh no!

BELLUM: The homing device!

BUTTERCUP: But she grabbed the bag right out of my hand. What's it still doing here!

BUBBLES: Uh oh.

BLOSSOM: What do you mean 'uh oh'?

BUBBLES: I think I made a boo-boo.

INT. FATALE'S HIDEOUT – EARLY EVENING

[Fatale rushes into a sparsely decorated room. She slams the door, leans on it, and breathes heavily.]

FATALE: That was a narrow escape. I'd better be more careful. But at least I got away with the goods. (She holds up a large bag and gives it a kiss.) Come to mama!

[Fatale turns the bag upside down and the Mayor falls out onto a coffee table.]

MAYOR: And you can come to papa!

FATALE (reeling back): Gah! It's not possible!

MAYOR: But it is! Clever the way you smuggled me out, you little minx! Rowrrrr!!

FATALE: Don't come near me! I'm warning you! 

MAYOR (running towards Fatale): But what about our love for each other? Doesn't that mean anything to you?

FATALE (running from the Mayor): Keep away!

[Fatale runs off the screen to the right with the Mayor hot on her heels. She then runs into view going to the left with the Mayor still behind her.]

FATALE: Help! Police!

MAYOR: Come back, sweetcakes!

[They disappear from the screen and reappear going to the right. This time the Mayor again is wrapped around one of Fatale's legs. She slowly drags him across the floor as she reaches for a phone.]

MAYOR: We'll spend the whole evening together. You can cook me dinner and then massage my feet. The happiness we'll share!

FATALE (on the phone): Operator, give me the number for 911! No, make that the Powerpuff Girls! I really don't care who it is as long as they get this maniac away from me!

MAYOR: But three's a crowd!

NARRATOR: See what happens when an amateur tries to do the job of a professional. They're too easily distracted. Not me, though. I don't have time for a love life. Not that any woman would go for my ugly mug.

[Cut to inside the women's penitentiary. A jail door slams shut on Fatale, who looks to side of the cell. A visibly disgusted Sedusa and Princess stare back at her. Princess' arms are tightly folded as Sedusa smacks a fist into her hand. Pan back to Fatale. She forces a smile and meekly waves at her two cellmates.]

NARRATOR: I bet the Mayor is looking pretty good right about now. 

[Pulsating hearts appear as do the Powerpuffs in their usual ending pose.] 

NARRATOR: So once again, the day is saved….thanks to….the Powerpuff Girls! (The Mayor now replaces the Girls.) And especially the Mayor! How does an old codger like that manage to get all the ladies? I just don't get it. It's like he's a babe magnet. 

END


End file.
